parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Video Games, Inc
Videogamesfan's Movie Spoofs of Disney Pixar's 2001 movie "Monsters, Inc". 'Cast' James P. Sullivan - Luigi (Mario) Mike Wazowski - Mario Boo - Inkling Girl (Splatoon) Randall - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) Mr. Waternoose - Bowser (Mario) Celia Mae - Princess Peach (Mario) Roz - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Needleman and Smitty - Wario and Waluigi (Mario) Fungus - Sonic Yeti - Donkey Kong (Mario) Thaddeus Bile - Kalimba Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Ms. Flint - Princess Daisy (Mario) Monsters with clipboards - Abby, Elisa and Rachel (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) George Sanderson - Yoshi (Mario) Jerry - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) Bob Peterson - Tatsuaki (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Charlie - Birdo (Mario) Harley Gerson - Meta Knight (Kirby) Harry Luckey - King Dedede (Kirby) Joe Ranft - Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) Nick Schimdt - Chris (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Pete Ward - Hiroshi (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Chuck - Theo (Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) Ricky Plesuski - Morton Koopa Junior (Mario) Riviera - Roy Koopa (Mario) Betty - Wendy O'Koopa (Mario) Spike Jones - Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario) Waxford - Kamek (Mario) Ted Pauley - Iggy Koopa (Mario) CDA - Octarians (Splatoon) Chalooby - Olimar (Pikmin) Sushi Chef - Enrique (Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U) Tony - Flores (DECA Sports Series) Trailer Folk - Fritz and Gabi (Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party) TV News Reporter - Captain Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Teacher - Rosalina (Mario) Children - Lumas (Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2) A Kid That Mike Entertained - Baby Luigi (Mario) Rex (in outtakes) - Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) 'Scenes' Video Games, Inc Part 1 - Main Titles/A Tiki Tak Tribe Member in the Closet/Bowser Video Games, Inc Part 2 - Morning Workout/Video Game Village Video Games, Inc Part 3 - Video Games, Inc/Dr. Eggman Video Games, Inc Part 4 - The Scare Floor//23-19! Video Games, Inc Part 5 - The End of the Day/Inkling Girl Video Games, Inc Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment Video Games, Inc Part 7 - Bedtime Video Games, Inc Part 8 - Sneaking Inkling Girl to Work/Potty Break/Dr. Eggman's Plot Video Games, Inc Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Mario on the Run Video Games, Inc Part 10 - The Trash Compactor Video Games, Inc Part 11 - Mario Kidnapped Video Games, Inc Part 12 - The Scream Extractor Video Games, Inc Part 13 - Luigi Scares Inkling Girl Video Games, Inc Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas! Video Games, Inc Part 15 - Luigi Rescues Inkling Girl Video Games, Inc Part 16 - Schmoopsie Poo/The Door Chase/Dr. Eggman's Demise Video Games, Inc Part 17 - Tricking Bowser Video Games, Inc Part 18 - Goodbye Video Games, Inc Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty Video Games, Inc Part 20 - End Credits/Outtakes and Company play 'Trivia' Inkling Girl is a humanoid with squid form, not a human toddler girl! Princess Peach and Mario are the best couple in Super Mario series. 'Gallery' ' Luigi MP10.png|Luigi as James P. Sullivan 435px-Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Mario as Mike Wazowski Inkling Girl.png|Inkling Girl as Boo 389px-Peach MP100.png|Princess Peach as Celia Mae 653px-BowserNSMBU.png|Bowser as Henry J. Waternoose Zelda smash bros.png|Zelda as Roz Dr. Eggman.png|Eggman as Randall Boggs 374px-DaisyMP8Official.png|Princess Daisy as Ms. Flint 392px-Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png|Yoshi as George Sanderson 757px-WarioMPDS.png|Wario Waluigi.png|and Waluigi as Needleman and Smitty ' Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User